1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for assigning access key functions to commands in a web page to be displayed on a screen by a web browser or commands or the like in a window to be displayed by a Graphical User Interface (GUI) application.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when commands such as “OK button” and “Cancel button” are displayed in a web page, access key functions may be assigned to the commands such as “OK button” and “Cancel button”.
For example, when (O) appears next to characters “OK” of “OK button” displayed in a web page, it indicates that “O” input key on a keyboard is an access key to “OK button”. In this case, a user can select “OK button” by simultaneously pressing the “O” input key and other specific input key (e.g., Alt key), for example.
In this way, when the access key function is assigned to the commands such as “OK button”, a user can select various commands by operating input keys on the keyboard without using a pointing device such as a mouse.
Now, when an access key function is assigned to a command in a web page, an access key attribute of Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) is employed. However, in fact, there exist a large number of web pages in which the access key attribute is not utilized. In this case, naturally, a user may not be able to utilize an access key function.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-280028 (Paragraphs [0026] to [0033], [0040] to [0050], FIG. 3, FIG. 7; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), a technology that enables a user to arbitrarily set or change a shortcut key (access key) is provided. In the technology described in Patent Document 1, a user first enters setting/change of a shortcut key on a setting page of the shortcut key (access key) to be displayed on a screen of a client terminal. A web application 102 of an image forming apparatus 100 generates HTML data in which the setting/change of the shortcut key is reflected and provides it to the client terminal.